Lava Important Moments
by FreelancerAgentWashington
Summary: The most important parts of our favorite pairing's relationship. The high-lights that makes Lava-Shipping so amazing. READ AND REVIEW!
1. First: Crush, Date, Kiss and Cuddle

**Alright I'm here once again. Starting a new story. I know. I'm dumb though so its all good. I know everyone wants to read the Lava wedding but that's to come later in this story. All this is, is the most important parts of the Lava-Relationship. Like the first date, kiss, etc. Then the proposal and marriage. First house, first kid. You get the point.**

**Summary: The most important parts of our favorite pairing's relationship. The high-lights that makes Lava-Shipping so amazing.**

**Pairing: LONG LIVE LAVA!**

**Warnings: Not much now, but there will be a lot later. Maybe a lemon if one is wanted. ;)**

**I may do multiple ones in a chapter like now. But the marriage one will be individual.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (First Crush) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Cole was not the one to fall for anyone so quickly. Growing up without his mother never gave him the experience of letting out his emotions. Everything he felt, he kept bottled up out of fear. Cole told himself to never fall in love. Never have a crush, because in the end, they will crush you. After a former relationship he had at his dance school that took a turn for the worst, he gave up on love. That was until the day he met Kai.

The ill-tempered, hard-headed, stubborn, fun-loving, amazingly cute Kai, had waltzed into his life, and offered his heart a dance. Causing the poor Earth ninja to fall head-over-heels for him. Kai's hair that was spiked perfectly with gel. His heart-stopping blue eyes. His tall, muscular frame. Kai, overall was perfect.

Kai could say he felt the same. The Fire ninja knew, the second Cole removed his mask, he was the one. He was dumbstruck by the beauty in front of him. Streaks of ebony hair, to compliment his soft, pale skin, that was flipped to one side of his face. The most dazzling green eyes he has ever starred into. Kai knew he had a crush. He held out his hand to shake with the angels softer one. To feel Cole's hand in his was perfect. Someday, somehow, he would make the Earth ninja his.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Asking out First Crush) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Kai fiddled nervously with the single red rose in his hand. The Fire ninja had planned on the day he would ask Cole out for so long. Yet his insecurities of being rejected had stopped him cold from ever doing so. After being encouraged by his sister however, Kai knew he could not back down now.

He walked into Cole's room, where the Earth ninja was reading a book. Cole looked up from his reading to look at Kai. He raised his brow at the rose, but said nothing about it. Finally, Kai spoke up.

"Uh Cole. I know this is kind of sudden and unexpected, but will you go out with me? If you don't want to, that's fine, but I really like you. I think you're special and just beautiful. So, will you?" Kai said as he handed the rose to Cole. The Earth ninja smiled gracefully and accepted the flower.

"Sure Kai. I'd love to." Cole blushed and sat the book down. While Kai decided to do his happy dance, he decided to share his adoration for the Fire ninja. "You're such an incredible person. So sweet, so…Yourself. I like Kai. A lot. Maybe its love." He told Kai. This had caused the Fire ninja to smile.

"I understand how you feel Cole. I have admired you for so long. We belong together Cole. I can honestly say I love you. I always will." Kai told him rather romantically. Cole held back tears as he jumped into his new-found lovers arms.

"So, when are you taking me on a date?" Cole asked in a rather flirtatious matter once they had pulled back. Kai couldn't help but smile at Cole cuteness. It was something he treasured most about the Earth ninja.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (First Date) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Kaaaaaaaai! Where are you taking me?" Cole whined. His eyes were covered and he was being led to the location of their first date. Kai laughed at the impatience of his new-found boyfriend. Kai made sure to navigate Cole to the point the only thing he would touch is the floor. He had no intention of letting Cole have any hints of their first date.

Cole was sat in a chair before he was allowed to take off his blindfold. They were at an isolated table in the back of a restaurant. The lights were dimmed to a romantic shadow. Candles lights were set up in the middle of the dinner that was already set out for them. At the end of the table was a large Marble cake.

"Kai. You didn't have to go this far. A nice picnic would've been enough." Cole told the Fire ninja as he sat across from Cole. Kai shrugged.

"I would've done that but Lloyd insisted I go all out. Took forever to find a restaurant that was willing to rent out a special seat on a budget. I don't have a lot of money but these people didn't mind. The cake was on the house." Kai explained as he picked up his eating utensils and started to dig into the food. Cole rolled his eyes but smiled. He then began eating as well.

Since they were formally friends, talking to each other wasn't hard, and each conversation flowed easily. Somehow, their hands hand met on the table and their fingers intertwined with the others. They sat there talking for hours. Telling each other of the feelings they hold. They had realized all the other people in the restaurant had left and the waiters were now cleaning up to close. The new boyfriends noticed nothing but each other, and their first date was deemed a success. Even after they got kicked out and had to walk home in the dark. Their hands never separated.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (First Kiss) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Cole. You're so beautiful. Your eyes, your skin, you as a whole is beautiful." Kai told his lover of three months as he stroked the others soft chin. This had cause Cole to blush lightly. He pushed Kai's hand away.

"No I'm not." Cole told him. He refused to believed Kai when he complimented him. The Fire ninja had yet to kiss him in the three months they had been together. This had made Cole feel ugly and unloved even when Kai had explained he wanted to take the relationship slow, and enjoy the experience. Still, Cole felt neglected from the lack of attention.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kai asked and scooted closer to his lover. Cole just shook his head. Kai was persistent though and was determined to find out what was wrong with Cole. He then asked again with a more pressing tone, "What's wrong?" Cole sighed in vanquish.

"I want to be kissed already. You say I'm beautiful and that you love me, but I sure don't feel like you mean it, since you haven't even kissed me yet. I feel like you don't really like me enough if you don't want to kiss me. I know you want to take this relationship slow but I need more from you. Kai, all I want is a-." Cole's rant was cut short when Kai slammed his lips against Cole's.

Kai pressed his lover back into the couch they were sitting on. Wrapping the smaller up in his arms and continuing to kiss him. Once he pulled back for air, he didn't give Cole anytime to talk before he reconnected their lips. From that day forward Kai made sure he would crush any of Cole's insecurities with kisses. Like the Fire ninja had suspected, Cole's lips were softer then silk.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (First Cuddle) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Cole! Come here!" Kai called out to his lover who was somewhere in the Bounty. Cole walked into the room on said request and caught glance of his lover. Kai was sprawled out on the couch. His back was pressed against the arm chair. One leg was up on the couch while the other hung off the side. Cole raised a brow.

"I'm here. What do you want?" Cole asked. Kai opened his arms wide and let a smile fall onto his lips.

"Come cuddle with me." Kai told him and Cole again raised a brow. He then blushed lightly and shook his head.

"I've never cuddled with anyone before." Cole told him. Kai just again smiled.

"Don't worry about it, I'll do all the work." Kai told him and Cole nodded. The dark haired teen walked over to his lover. "All you got to do is sit in my arms and put your head on my chest." Once Cole had did this, he was wrapped tightly in Kai's warmth. Cole sighed happily.

"Now what?" Cole asked Kai while he looked up into the deep blue eyes Kai owned.

"Now, you do nothing, remember I said I would do all the work. Now I'll stroke your back with my hand while I whisper sweet nothings into your ear." Kai told him. Cole laughed and nodded.

"What kind of sweet nothings?" Cole asked him. Kai took no hesitation in answering.

"You know stuff like 'I love you', 'you're so amazing', 'I hope to spend forever with you'. Sweet nonsense like that." Kai told him and then proceeded to do so. He sat there whispering in Cole's ear until he could feel Cole's breathing even out. Signaling Kai his lover was fast asleep. He wouldn't mind cuddling more often with Cole like this. Kai knew he would always cherish this moment. Now only if he had a camera.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (End) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I'm done! Hope you liked it! Next will be the Telling the others, The Proposal, The Wedding Plans, Setting up for the Wedding. **

**Like I said, the Wedding will be a whole separate one. **

**After the Wedding will probably be (if wanted a first Sex ), First Home, First Child. **

**That's all I plan on doing probably… If you have some suggestions for other prompts that fit in with the High-Lights of a relationship then I will be happy to comply. **

**I will put on my Poll if you want me to make a First Sex, then vote for it on my new poll!**

**Review!**

**SHOUTOUT: SupeyNinjaZora19, .98, , PowerInPink, Janinaharm, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, and KaitlynShadowheart**


	2. Telling Others, Fights, Wedding Things

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Haven't you guys noticed I have been updating more lately? Well I have and I'm proud of myself. I want to address something real quickly…ABI, I have no idea WHY it's messing up your full nametag. I have tried to fix it, but it won't stay, and I'm sorry. I know it's messed up.**

**For the Proposal, I literally copied and pasted it from my Birthday series. I added some things but it's mostly the same. Don't be surprised.**

**Anyway, I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and here's the second! Review~**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Telling the Others) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Kai…I don't know. Maybe we should wait to tell them…" Cole murmured lightly as he was literally dragged through the Bounty to find the others. Kai had suggested they come out to everyone and tell them of their relationship. Kai was sure everyone would be okay with it, while Cole was still second guessing.

"Cole, its been long enough. They need to know." Kai told his smaller lover. The Earth ninja sighed but nodded, knowing his older lover was right. He didn't like it when Kai was right. It was so weird since Kai was always wrong when it came to certain things.

"Fine, we can tell them, but I'm not saying anything." Cole pouted, which Kai found absolutely adorable. He pecked Cole lightly on the cheek before smiling.

"Okay, okay, I will. You just stand there and look cute." Kai stroked Cole's red cheek before finally tugging him into the room where everyone else was. They looked up from whatever they were doing to find a smirking Kai and a blushing Cole at the door. They greeted their friends and went back to doing whatever.

"Guys, me and Cole are dating." Kai said randomly after several long seconds of silence. Everyone looked back up.

"Bout time!" Lloyd gave a laughed mixed in with a groan. The small blonde was playing video games with the equally young Brad. Both only the age of ten. Nya squealed loudly and stood up from her weapon sharpening. She ran over to them and tackled Cole to the ground, barely missing Kai, who moved out of the way in time.

"YAY! I'm so happy for you two!" Nya practically squeezed the life out of poor Cole before Kai finally decided to help his lover out. He pried his sister off of Cole, then took the barely breathing teen in his arms. Kai looked down at Zane and Jay, who both gave them some congratulations.

"Thanks guys." Kai smiled at them happily. Nya continuing to squeal even as Cole dragged Kai out of the room. After they were outside their room, Cole crossed his arms, but Kai still kept smiling.

"You are so impulsive. Just going out and saying it so freely. Like you don't care if they don't approve?" Cole asked irritably. The Fire ninja shrugged it off carelessly. Like always. Cole could only wish he was as laid back as that. At least for now his worries of getting rejected by the others have vanished.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (First Fight) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Cole? Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong. You're over thinking things." Kai groaned as he followed after his angry lover. The Earth ninja, who was in no mood to talk, slammed the door behind him. Cole locked the door and sat against it. He slide down the door. Tears burned in his eyes. He hated crying with a passion. It made him feel worthless and weak. He knew he could not allow for Kai to see him this way.

"Cole…Baby please. Open the door. I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry and I love you. Please let me in." Kai pleaded and tapped lightly on the door. He heard some sniffling from behind the door and his heart broke. He had never meant to hurt Cole's feelings. This was in fact the first fight since getting together. He knew it was coming, there was no way around it. Every couple had to face something like this when they get together, so now it was time for them to do so.

"No. Not now. I'm a mess." Cole mumbled and wiped his eyes. He didn't like fighting in the first place. He became a ninja because it was the best thing to do. That didn't mean he likes hurting people. Even if they were snakes. Now the last thing he would ever want to do was fight with his love. He dreaded the first fight he knew they would have.

"Babe I'm sure you look great. Just like you always do." Kai persuaded his lover sweetly. After quite some time of repeating into the door how beautiful Cole was, the Earth ninja finally opened the door and let Kai in.

"Babe. I'm sorry. Please let's not fight again. Never again. I hate to see you sad. I love you. I'm so sorry." Kai stroked Cole's face, which was pale from crying. Cole only nodded in agreement. He leaned up to meet Kai's lips with his. Sealed in their lips was a promise to never fight again, and they intended to keep that promise.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (The Proposal) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

For Cole's birthday, Kai had planned out everything he could think of to make his lover's birthday perfect. He sat and planned for days. Not to mention the amount that he had spent for the birthday present. Though he knew it would be worth it in the end. Kai set off to find Cole. Once he had found his lover, he promised the boy a surprise and covered his eyes.

"Kai why can't I see?" Cole asked his boyfriend as he was led off somewhere. Kai huffed and said nothing. He was stopped but was not allowed access to see. He felt something being wrapped around his neck. Kai then untied the rag around his eyes. Once he could see again, he looked down at the chain around his neck.

On the sliver chain was a silver ring next to a gold locket. He looked up questionably at his lover. "Uh…Kai?"

"Just open it." Kai commanded and Cole did as he was asked. He looked into the locket and it was in engraved.

_Cole, there are a million ways to tell you…_

_how much I love you._

_There are a million ways to prove it to you. _

_There are a million ways to ask you…_

_to marry me._

_But I choose this way, like you choose me._

_Marry Me Cole._

_Be mine. _

Cole read it aloud and almost instantly burst into tears. The Earth ninja wrapped his arms around Kai's neck and hugged him tightly. He kept muttering "Yes, Yes, Yes."

Kai smiled and kissed Cole on the lips once he pulled away. He pulled Cole into a sweet hug. The other still trying to compose himself in Kai's arms. Once Cole had calmed down, Kai mutter in his ear. "Happy Birthday Cole."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (The Wedding Plans) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"What do you think Kai? Is this cute?" Cole said as he looked through a magazine full of kimonos. Kai would be wearing a normal tuxedo while Cole would be wearing a formal kimono. Jay had thought it would be funny if Cole wore a veil as well as the kimono. At first they brushed it of as a joke but then decided it would be a fantastic idea.

"Yea that one's cute, but I think that one better compliments your eyes though." Kai pointed out about the kimono on the opposite page. Cole nodded absently at the beauty of the formal garment. It was a light gray with some green designs on it. The lining was pure black.

"I want that one. I want a veil just like it too." Cole demanded happily. He gave the book to Kai, who had to go order it and pick it up before the wedding. He nodded.

"Anything for my Cole." Kai announced and set that magazine aside. He picked up another. This one was full of flower options for the décor. After picking Tiger Lilies for the arrangement and picking Black, Gold, and Red as the main colors for the wedding, they decided to stop planning for awhile. Kai sat back against the couch with Cole on his chest.

"Where should we have the wedding?" Kai asked his relaxing lover. The Earth ninja paused and then shook his head. He had no idea.

"I don't know. Where do you want it?" Cole asked in return. Kai sighed.

"I don't care as long as you're there." Kai announced romantically. He petted Cole's hair lightly. Enjoying the feeling of the soft hair underneath his fingers. Eventually they decided on getting married in the church where Kai grew up next too. Kai didn't want something too formal and Cole thought it would be more heart touching for it to be there. So it was decided to be in Kai's village. Though probably the Reception would be in Cole's.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Setting Up For The Wedding) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"No, no, no! Jay! I told you to put that table over there by the pillars! And where is the streamers that supposed to be going down the pillars? I told you guys, I want them in order, Red, then Black, then Gold. Get it right!" Cole yelled out as his friends and other participants of the wedding helped set up. The wedding was in a couple of days and Cole wanted everything to be perfect. This had caused Cole to go a little crazy. Kai chuckled at Cole.

"Babe calm down. Everything will be fine. I promise." Kai assured his smaller lover, who was about to rip Jay apart. Cole glared to him, but finally calmed himself.

"Sorry, I just want everything to go smoothly. Today is the basic set up. Tomorrow is the main set up and then Friday is the Wedding. I'm so nervous." Cole explained. He had been carrying a clipboard around with him so he could direct the decorators. Kai took the clipboard and set it aside.

"I know, but you need to take a breath. Everything will be okay, just don't worry so much." The Fire ninja, now groom-to-be smiled down at his 'bride'. Cole refused to be called as such but Kai couldn't help himself. It was so funny to see Cole riled up. To an extent of course. Like now, was not the fun kind of being riled up.

"You're right. Okay, we can handle this. We are a team after all." Cole convince himself more than he was talking to Kai. It was so unnerving for the Earth ninja to think about something going wrong. He kept the thoughts out of his mind for now. Everything will be okay right? It had to be.

"Yes." Kai answered to a question that wasn't asked but knew that was on his lover's mind. Cole smiled.

"Good. So, how are you gonna handle not seeing me for the next two nights. Since it's bad luck for the groom to see his…'bride'…before the wedding, I will be staying with my dad." Cole told Kai, who now had a face of pure horror.

"I don't think I can live that long without you." Kai said seriously, since he meant it completely. Cole just laughed at him. The Earth began walking away. He paused to call over his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll be okay."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (End) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Yay I finished this chapter! I'm so glad I can please you all! I REALLY cant wait to type up the next chapter. It may take awhile but I will get it done. I would also like to express my appreciation to all my reviewers and supporters! You are all the best in the whole world! Stay amazing!**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY NEW POLL!**

**And since you all voted for a lemon last time, there will be one! I'm super excited now! REVIEW**

**SHOUTOUT: SupeyNinjaZora19, Abi (I have to start calling you this now…), PowerInPink, Silver-Ninja-Rawr, Janinaharm, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, and KaitlynShadowheart**


	3. Wedding

**SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I know this is so long overdue and I am so sorry! But hey, at least I kept everyone on edge as you waited for the wedding chapter! Which is now. I hope you enjoy so much and review if you like it!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (The Wedding) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Today was the day. The day that would finally bind Kai and Cole together forever. Oh how long did the couple wait for this. The Fire ninja was so excited yet still, he was nervous.

He was terrified of messing up on his vows or something and making a complete fool of himself. Then Cole would never forgive him for embarrassing the Earth ninja on his wedding day that was supposed to be perfect.

Ever since the proposal, the only Cole would ever talk about is the wedding. He wanted everything to be prefect and so does Kai. After, that's what Kai had promised Cole. Nothing but perfection, and Kai intended to keep his promises.

"Kai, will you calm down? You're over stressing yourself. Everything will be fine." Nya tried in attempt to calm his nerves. In the end, it only mad it worse. The Fire ninja then began pacing while tugging on his tie.

"I can't Nya. I just can't. What if I mess up? What if I ordered the wrong flowers? What if they didn't set up enough chairs? What if-" Kai started on all his fears but was stopped when Zane came in.

"Uh Kai…We got the wrong ice sculpture. We ordered the intertwined hearts but we got a giant fish instead." Zane told him with a nervous voice. Like he had suspected, Kai burst into a panic.

"I knew it! Something went wrong like I knew it would! What am I gonna do!?" Kai frantically asked, his hands finding he fixed hair and began to tug on the dark strands. Nya sighed and walked up to slap him in the face.

"You are gonna get it together. You are getting married in an hour and you shouldn't worry. Zane, take Jay and got get another ice sculpture. Demand they give you the right one. Find Lou and tell him not to start singing or anything until I tell him too." She ordered the two ninja's. Kai took some deep breaths to calm down while Zane did as he was told.

"I don't know if I can do this Nya." Kai reported almost feeling sick to his stomach. Nya flashed him a look of pure disbelief.

"Are you thinking of walking off on Cole? You think you're worried? Imagine how he feels. He is currently swimming in his own self doubt. He thinks he's gonna fall or something when he's walking down the isle. You think you have it bad? You really don't. Now get yourself together okay?" Nya retorted angrily. This was the first time Kai had truly seen her mad, and he was terrified. He nodded quickly.

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I have to go help Cole with his kimono and veil. He was having some problems with that earlier." Nya sighed straightening out her dress before turning to leave. She paused. "By the way, Lloyd will be here soon. He will help you relax while I'm gone." With that she left.

Kai nodded to practically no one as he straighten out his suit and re-fixed his hair. The thought of Cole being just as distressed as him gave him comfort, yet worried him. He didn't want his lover to worry himself like he was himself. Just then Lloyd walked in smiling, knowing the Fire ninja was in need of some fun company, just to get his mind off of all the 'what ifs'. Kai was just thankful his friend was there for him.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (With Cole) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Do you got it?" Cole asked as Nya laced up the sashes on the back of the kimono. He knew he could never do such a task alone and was happy Nya was to his rescue. After a few quite second, she finished up and spun Cole around so he was facing her.

"All done. Now, for the veil." Nya told him and began to hook the green and black laced veil in his hair. Once it was securely in place and his hair was flatten perfectly, she brought the front part over his eyes. His emerald eyes was lost behind the lace. He smiled lightly for the help.

"Thank you so much Nya. I couldn't have do it without you." He praised her hugging her loosely so nothing would come apart of be misplaced. Nya smiled brightly.

"Of course Cole. Anything for my brother-in-law." She teased him and his cheeks stained pink. She laughed at him and hugged him once again.

"Good luck out there. Remember, everything will be just fine. I will by your side the whole time so no worries. This is just Kai we're talking about anyway." Nya said to him and he nodded.

"I know. Thank you so much. I just want to impress Kai ya know. I love him and I want to prove that to him. I just want everything to go smoothly." The Earth ninja told his soon to be sister. Nya nodded and smiled and promised he would be fine.

"By the way, why is Lou gonna be Kai's Best man? I thought Zane as suppose to be it." Nya asked and pointed out what she had previously believed to be what was happening. On the way to Cole's dressing room, she heard about how Zane was replaced by the 'brides' dad. She was sure if Cole heard them call him bride someone would die, but that wasn't important.

"I know I know, but he's my dad and I couldn't tell him no. Kai told me any changes I made before the wedding was okay. Do you think I messed up?" Cole asked bringing his hands together to fiddle with his fingers. Nya shook her head frantically so that Cole wouldn't got into a panic attack like Kai had.

"Oh no that's fine, I was just curious is all." She assured him. Once he calmed down fully she accused herself, promising to be back in a few minutes. Cole nodded and allowed her to leave.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Outside with the Others) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Okay, I managed to help Cole with his outfit and calm him down. How's Kai?" Nya asked Lloyd and watched as Zane and Jay struggle to get the new ice sculpture into the church doors. She quickly told them to be careful and then turned back to Lloyd, who smiled at her.

"Well, I gave him a pep talk and now he is super pumped. He's already waiting at the alter. Is Cole ready to go?" Lloyd asked in return of giving his own status report. Which was one hundred percent true. Kai was currently balancing on his heals in front of the priest, waiting for Cole.

"I think so. Do you think its about time we start?" Nya asked him and he confirmed with a nod. She smiled and continued. "You go round up the guests and get them into their seats. Make sure Lou is standing next to the door waiting for Cole, since he's gonna escort him, and I'll go get the bride."

Lloyd giggled lightly and nodded and went to go do as he was told. Finally time to get this show on the road.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (In the Church) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

"Everyone settle down now. The ceremony will being soon." Lloyd announced as he walked into the main area of the church. Kai was smiling nervously by the time the Green ninja made it up to where the groom was.

"Is he coming?" Kai asked between his teeth. Lloyd just nodded and took his place beside Zane and across from Brad. The only empty spots was where Cole would be standing and where Lou would be standing.

Just then the classic marriage music began playing and the church doors opened revealing Cole. All dressed beautifully and ready to be wed. He had a large smile that was hidden behind his veil. He took his fathers arm that was offered out to him. He was then led down the isle, smiling at all the friends and family that bothered coming.

Once he was at the alter, he was passed off to Kai and Lou toke his spot as Best Man. Kai was absolutely stunned by the overall beauty in front of him as he took Cole's hands in his. He was so tempted to forget the ceremony and kiss Cole now, but he decided to wait respectfully as the priest went on.

During throughout the whole thing, the only thing both lovers could look at was each other. Finally, Kai's vows came up. He gave a big breath before staring directly into Cole's covered eyes.

"Cole, when I first met you, I was surprised one person could be so beautiful. When we got together I was so confused how you choose me over all the people in NinjaGo you could have picked. When you said yes to marrying me, I was so amazed that I was finally taking you to be mine forever. And now, when I look at you, on our wedding day, I will forever look at you with the happiness I have now, knowing I married you. Such a beautiful, strong, smart, independent person. I am truly the luckiest man alive right now. Nothing can make me more happier than I am now. I love you Cole, for now and always." Kai told his lover, watching as the smaller tear-ed up.

"Kai…I don't even have words for the adoration I feel for you. Every time I see you, I get weak and I go speechless. You have been so amazing to me, and I know you always will. When I'm with you, I feel safe. I feel loved and I feel special. Only you can make me have these feelings. That's why I am glad to be here now with you. This day will forever represent out love. I love you Kai. So much." Cole told him in return, about to start crying at the overall feelings he was having.

From there they exchanged their rings and shared 'I-do's'. Finally the kiss that would forever bond them came. Kai lifted the dark veil that separated him from Cole's delectable lips. The second the words slipped the priest's mouth, Cole was jumping up into Kai's arms to meet his lips with Kai's. His thin arms slipped around the Fire ninja's neck and strong arms snaked around his waist.

Claps could be heard from the audience but none of that mattered to the now newlyweds. Their lips moved against each other during the kiss. After several **long** seconds of nothing but them kissing, the couple finally pulled away. They shared another 'I love you' fest in front of everyone. Nobody minded really though.

After the couple was done with that the moved outside were the Reception was taking place. The cut the cake and fed each other a piece. Cole didn't even mind Kai purposely getting it all over his face. Once the Fire ninja licked it up, it was all okay.

From there guests would get their plates and eat. Gifts was handed out to the couple. During this entire time Cole did nothing but admire his gold band on his ring finger. Kai noticed him starring at it and kissed his lover on the head. Praising his love to the smaller ninja. Not long after, guests began to leave. Soon there was only the newlyweds, Nya, Lou, Brad, Lloyd, Jay, Zane, Dareth, and Sensei Wu. It was a happy day for the couple. For now and forever, they were intertwined and meant to be together forever.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (End) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Really corny but I don't care. Not really no. I really loved writing this! It was so much fun. Next will be the last chapter. Yea I know. Sad. It will have…**

**The Honey Moon, First Sex, First House, First Child**

**And that will be it! I have had so much fun with this story! Review!**

**I really wanted to update this before I leave to go to my Grandparents where I will have NO service on my phone, no computer to type, no internet at ALL.**

**Though I may figure out how to get on anyway. NOTHING CAN TAKE ME AWAY FROM FANFICTION!**

**SHOUTOUT: SupeyNinjaZora19, Abi and Mickey, PowerInPink, Silver-Ninja-Rawr, Janinaharm, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, and KaitlynShadowheart and others!**


	4. HoneyMoon, First: Sex, House, Child

**While I was away at my grandparents house, I read over my stories to get inspiration to write when I got home. While reading I came to the shocking discovery that I am in fact the worst author ever. I suck at writing, and its just so sad to go back and realize how much I suck.**

**I had to add the Honey Moon with the First Sex since it made sense to do so. **

**Anyway! Here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Honey Moon/First Sex) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

The wedding was several days ago and the newlyweds have been enjoying their honey moon since. The most they could afford with the left over money was a week at a low rated hot spring, though it was better than nothing at all. The two lovers were relaxing and cuddling on their cheap, yet comfortable bed.

"Hey Cole…" Kai spoke softly staring into Cole's emerald eyes. The silence between them said a thousand words and the Earth ninja nodded lightly. Now that they were married and bound together forever, their relationship was ready to be taken to the next level. They had not once spoke about Sex, but they both knew it was time for their first time together.

Kai rolled over until he was on top of his lover leaning over him. Cole was blushing darkly but he was still quiet. He was only nodding to give Kai permission to have his way with him. The Earth ninja was nervous and afraid his voice would betray him, so he stayed silent.

Kai began kissing up and down Cole's neck and face as he worked on removing the others clothes. Soon, his smaller lover was nothing but underwear underneath him. Kai took it upon himself to remove his clothes as well. After a slight struggle, both of them was left naked in front of the other. Kai leaned down one last time to kiss his lover.

_!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Changed my mind about the sex. SORRY not doing it!) !~!~!~!~!~!~!_

After the long and tiring events that had followed their latest kiss, Kai let himself fall back onto the bed. Cole was already on the verge of sleeping while Kai had worn himself out.

"Goodnight Cole. I love you." Kai had told his now asleep lover.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (First House) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Come on Cole. You have to see our new house." Kai said as he dragged his blinded lover down the road to their newest home. Up to that day, they had been living in NinjaGo city close to Kai's job, in a small apartment. Though it wasn't much, Cole had become attached to the apartment.

"Kai…Why did you go waste your money on a house when we have an apartment now. Not necessary." Cole pointed out as he barely avoided a rock that Kai pulled him away from. The Fire ninja rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about money babe. I didn't buy the house, I built it. Besides, it belonged to me anyway." Kai explained and took the blind fold off of Cole's head and uncovered his eyes. Before his lover could say anything, Kai started to explain.

"You see Cole. Me, Zane, Jay, Lloyd, Brad and Nya all came together to fix my parents old blacksmith shop. We fixed up the actual shop so now we can use it and actually sell stuff, plus we added a second floor and dug out a basement. The basement is for storage but the second floor is where we will stay. We put in a living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. Its looks small but its really big. And Jay had the hardest time getting the electricity and pluming hooked up. Its all good now though." Kai explained. He caught his breath to begin talking again, but instead he was tackled by his lover.

"Kai! This is perfect when did you take the time to do all of this?" Cole cried happily almost choking his lover by squeezing his neck so tightly. Once he caught on to loosen his grip he kissed Kai harshly. "I love you! I love you!" Cole told Kai over and over.

"Love ya too." Kai said kissing his smaller lover on the top of the head. He reached up to grab the arms around his neck, once he had them in his grasp, he lowered them to intertwine their fingers together.

"Thank you Kai. For giving me, us, a real home. I real house. Somewhere to settle forever. Thank you."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (First Child) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"I have always wanted a girl. Can we adopt a girl?" Cole asked as he and Kai walked to the orphanage. Since they could've have a kid of their own, being that both of them were male and it was impossible, the couple settled for adopting.

"I don't know Cole. I want a boy to follow in my footsteps and carry on being a ninja." Kai told him in return. Cole rolled his eyes. Once they arrived at the orphanage, they were shown around by the nanny. Soon they were sat down at the table with the nanny.

"So, do you fine couple want a girl or a boy?" She asked them. They had not yet caught her name, but its not like they cared.

"Boy!" "Girl!" The two of them called at the same time. They paused to glare lightly at each other. The nanny just laughed.

"I think I know a solution to your problem. Two fraternal twins were just dropped off a couple of weeks ago. One boy and one girl, both nameless, so the two of you can name them. Shall I get the adoption papers and birth certificates?" She asked them. Cole nodded excitedly and watched as she left. Kai however was not so sure.

"I don't know about two Cole. I have work most of the days, you cant take care of both of them alone." Kai pointed out but Cole shook his head.

"I can and I will. We can separate them and we cant choose a single gender, so why not adopt them both. You don't know Kai, these babies could become your whole world." Cole told him.

Sure enough they had. Their little girl Isabella, that often went by Bell, and their little boy Cayden, along with Cole of course, had become Kai's reason to live and breath. He was complaining though, because the future he had with them was all he could ever want in life.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (End) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I actually finished! This is the first mutli-chaptered story I have finished and I love it! I plan to make a sequel, just some one shots of their now domestic life. Watch out for it! **

**NOTE: I need ideas for one shots for the sequel! Remember, now that they're married and have kids, their life has changed! I have about 1 idea, but that's it. SO HELP ME!**

**SHOUTOUT: SupeyNinjaZora19, Abi and Mickey, PowerInPink, Silver-Ninja-Rawr, Janinaharm, Fangirl Ally and Ronnie, and KaitlynShadowheart and others!**


	5. Note

Its been so long since I last updated I forgot about all of everything. I would like to inform everyone that I on a hiatus and I do not plan to return from that hiatus for quite sometime.

I would like to thank all that has sent me prayers for my Grandfather and Cousin. Unfortunelty I don't have any good news about them. My Grandfather died Tuesday January 29th around 1:30 in the morning. My cousin Zander was born Febuary 12th around 4:30 pm and dies Febuary 22th around 3:30 pm. These are the reasons behind my hiatus. It still hurts so I'm not typing.

Lastly for those who review my story just to flame me. GROW THE FUCK UP! How old are you really? Seriously quit pissing me off or I will report you!

Anyway thanks for your support and Bye


End file.
